


Tumblr VLD Prompt Request

by QvQ1526



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheerleader AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, knocking on the wrong door au, masquerade au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QvQ1526/pseuds/QvQ1526
Summary: Just a series of prompts I received on tumblr. Covers various ships and various AUs. An ongoing series so check back for new chapters if you so feel the urge! They will first be posed to my tumblr so if you want quicker updates you best bet is to check there first! My tumblr is unfathomable-angel in case you wanted to get in contact with me! Enjoy!





	1. Shance Wrong Door AU

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests on tumblr pretty much at all times! If you feel urge to send me a message go for it! Happy reading!

Shiro woke with a groan sleepily rubbing his eyes as someone incessantly pounded on his apartment door. Shiro could feel the vibrations reverberating throughout his apartment from how hard the stranger rapped on his door. The clock on his bedside table read 3:24am. He rolled back over with another groan but whoever it was wouldn’t stop banging on his door. He pulled on sweatpants and threw on an old T-shirt and reluctantly went to go answer his door. Considering the force being put upon the door, whoever was on the other side was not friendly. Couldn’t this wait till morning?

As he lumbered towards his front door the banging abruptly stopped. Shiro peeped through the peephole to find a unfamiliar, yet attractive man angrily calling someone on his cell phone. The stranger almost threw his phone in frustration as whoever he was trying to reach apparently didn’t pick up. He turned back to the door, renewed anger in his eyes, and banged once more yelling angrily. Shiro nearly fell backwards onto his ass from the force on his door. But now he could clearly hear what the stranger was yelling.

“Keith I swear to god you better answer this fuckin door! And don’t you dare ignore my calls!” More banging. “I know you’re in there asshole! You have some serious explaining to do!” Shiro recovered from his shock and moved to open the door. A fist nearly made contact with his face before Shiro ducked out of the way.

“Hey—”

“Keith you asshole how could you ju—” The stranger stopped mid rant and just stared wide eyed at Shiro. Shiro gave the stranger a kind smile, despite just having been woken up at 3am. He didn’t want to further annoy the bellicose stranger. Shiro watched as the stranger recovered and subtly took in his appearance, baggy sweatpants and all. A faint embarrassed blush appeared on the stranger’s face.  
“Uh you’re not Keith are you? No duh Lance! Of course he’s not Keith! Keith’s stupid eyes aren’t as pretty and obviously that dumbass isn’t as gorgeous as—” The stranger, Lance, cut himself off and somehow grew redder. “I didn’t mean to say that…out loud…” Shiro could practically feel the heat coming from his blush. Shiro just smirked, amused.

“No I’m not Keith, I’m Shiro. It’s nice to meet you,” Shiro said. He extended his left hand to Lance. Shiro found the idea of sleeping in his prothesis uncomfortable.  
“Uhahaha…I’m Lance. Nice to meet you too,” said Lance awkwardly shaking hands with Shiro. He shifted his balance from foot to foot, eyes darting around. Shiro finally broke the silence that hung between the two of them.

“Keith lives two doors down if you need him.” Shiro gestured down the hall to his right. ”But, why don’t we grab coffee sometime tomorrow, uhh, today? You know where I live after all.” Shiro gave Lance a flirtatious wink before stepping back into his apartment and gently shutting the door. He turned to go back to his room and into his warm, inviting bed.

~

Lance still stood dumbstruck outside Shiro’s door. All thoughts of Keith and his dumb mullet disappeared as Lance grappled at what had just happened. Lance slowly began to smile and let out a loud whoop of excitement.

~

Shiro chuckled when he heard a faint whoop of happiness through his door.


	2. Sheith Masquerade Ball AU

All across the kingdom, news of a royal masquerade spread. Queen Allura was celebrating her top general Duke Kurogane’s recent victories in battle against the Galran empire. No one knew much about him. Kurogane just rose up in the ranks slowly and before everyone knew it, he was leading the troops into battle. His most recent victory recaptured 1/3 of the lands currently held by Galra forces. Keith heard he wasn’t too keen on a public celebration but Allura insisted, so the ball was to be held tonight.

All the aristocracy was to be invited, and people from far and wide flocked to the capital. The people of the capital lined the streets just to catch glimpses of the guests going to Queen’s Allura’s masquerade. And the Queen spared no expense in her celebration. The ballroom was decorated in shade of purple and gold, the color of Shiro’s heritage. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling bathing the room in sparking light from the sun and offsetting the rich purple of the banners.

Keith finished polishing a fork before picking up a spoon. “Can you believe the hype for this military guy? People win battles against the Galra all the time! And I bet he didn’t even fight among his men. It’s not like anyone high ranking official do these days. He probably sat on his horse and watched his men fight for him.”

“Jesus Keith! You’re going to bend that spoon in half!” cried Hunk. Keith looked down at the spoon in his hand, releasing it from his grasp. It clattered onto the table. Thankfully it wasn’t actually bent. The chief of staff would have his head.

“It’s just not fair. There’s common people fighting everyday doing things more heroic than this Duke Kurogane guy. What does anyone even know about him anyway?”

“Keith please clam down you’re going to break things at this rate. Than our boss is going to have both our necks.” Keith looked at the table. He had knocked all the freshly polished silverware to the floor. Hunk had barely saved a vase from tipping over, which no doubt cost more than his yearly salary.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just…ever since Shiro was declared MIA I just…I don’t trust the military. It’s why I left! They are hiding something I know it! And besides, they celebrate people like Kurogane but real heroes like Shiro and countless others, are forgotten about. It’s just not fair!” Keith hit his fist against the table, again nearly breaking the vase Hunk just saved. Hunk let out a huff before bending down to pick up the silverware. The clock struck 5 and the doors burst open.

“Have you finished the silverware?” Hunk jumped and moved in front of the stray pieces of silverware still littering the floor. The chief of staff hardly waited for an answer before continuing on. “The tables need to be fully dressed and the decorations set by 6:30 so the kitchen staff can prepare the food and Her Royal Highness and make final adjustments.” The chief of staff looked at them expectantly.

Keith and Hunk quickly responded. “Yes Sir, right away.” Satisfied the chief of staff strode quickly out of the room, frantically checking his watch. Keith and Hunk let out loud sighs before picking up the last of the silverware and trudging to the storage rooms to pull out the decorations.

3 hours full of nitpicking and back seat decorating, the ballroom and entrance hall were to the chief of staff’s desires and Queen Allura was brought to make the final judgement. Soon the guests were starting to arrive. Keith and Hunk finished adjusting their bow times and their nondescript silver masks, before the doors to the grand ballroom swung open.

“Good luck buddy, see you on the other side,” said Hunk, voice slightly muffled by his mask. Servers were to be silent and attentive, talking was not in the job description.

“See you on the other side.” 

Hunk drifted off into the crowd, tray held in perfect form silently offering drinks to guests. Soon both Keith and Hunk were adrift on a sea of silk and chiffon. Guests grabbed drinks off his tray, which were soon replaced with empty glasses. As the sun set, the chandeliers filled the room with a golden glow, a sea of masks hiding the identity of everyone in the crowd. Light glinted of jewels adorning the necks of Ladies and Lords alike. 

Anywhere Keith looked, a familiar face was not to be found. Even servants were hard to pick out among the frill and feathers. He would catch glimpses of the plain silver masks before they disappeared. There was a constant din to the crowd accompanied by the faint sounds of a band. But suddenly the crowd and its accompaniment hushed as a figure appeared at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a half white, half black mask that left his mouth completely uncovered.

Keith assumed it was guest of honor. He muttered under his breath and made his way back to the kitchen to get new glasses. By the time he returned, the guest of “honor” had disappeared among the crowd. Keith found he couldn’t care less. Every time someone mentioned the brave deeds of Duke Kurogane, it sent pangs of loss to Keith’s heart. Shiro was the real hero and he was gone. The band picked up and guests formed an open space where couples began to pair off. Music flowed through the crowd and Keith could the feel the lively vibe of the crowd. Couples danced and guests watched, either in envy or joy. Anonymous hands grabbed drinks as Keith continued making his way silently through the crowd. Until a figure stood in Keith’s path, who he moved to evade but found himself blocked once again. What Keith wanted to do was to tell this dude to take a drink or take a hike. What he actually did was offer up the tray of refreshments, a scowl hidden by his mask, eyes lowered respectfully from the strangers face.

“No, no thank you I’ve had quite enough to drink for the night.” 

The voice sounded familiar but Keith couldn’t place it. “I was rather hoping I could ask you to dance with me. I’ve been searching for you all night, Keith.” Keith remained silent, as was his job and shook his head before bowing to the stranger. Something seemed wrong about it but something seemed so familiar at the same time.

“….I have information on your friend Takashi Shirogane.” Keith’s head snapped up to the stranger’s face. Duke Kurogane smiled down at him, expression unreadable under the black and white mask. “So may I have this dance?” 

Keith weighed his options. If he says yes, he might finally have a lead on Shiro but his job would be at stake. If he said no, he would be stuck at a dead end and he would be stuck serving champagne to people who made 5 times his yearly pay in a month. Fuck it, this is for you Shiro. Keith nodded silently setting the tray on a side table and following Kurogane. His mantra of “For Shiro” repeated in his head as Kurogane gently lifted his hand and placed a hand on his waist.

Something felt…right. Kurogane’s hand felt familiar, like the secret rooftops rendezvous him and Shiro had. They would sway in silence under the stars, just content in their closeness. It was calm for them. Kurogane’s smile seemed…almost fond and Keith’s head spun. Memories of him and Shiro whirled around in his head as Kurogane spun him around the ballroom. Whispers among the crowd filled his ears and Keith could barely take it. Kurogane gently squeezed Keith’s hands and bent down to whisper in his ear.

“Meet me out on the balcony in ten minutes.”

The Duke then bowed before disappearing into the crowd leaving Keith on the edge of the dance floor. The whispers grew in volume and Keith snapped to reality and pushed his way through the crowd into the kitchens and kept going. He didn’t stop until he was alone in a silent hallway. He ripped off his mask and caught his breath until the room stopped spinning. Memories of Shiro still flashed through his head. Duke Kurogane has info about Shiro. Keith needed to, no had to, find out. Shiro couldn’t just be gone. Someone like Shiro couldn’t be gone.

The halls were empty and silent as Keith made his way towards a side entrance, restricted for servant use only, to the back of the ballroom near the doors. He discarded the silver vest as well, hoping no one would recognize him from his dance with Kurogane. He slunk along the walls before slipping out into the crisp night air.

Kurogane stood with his back facing Keith. The faint sounds of a waltz came from inside the ballroom as he made his way towards the Duke. The Duke didn’t even turn his head when Keith stood beside him, learning on the balcony railing staring out at the sky.

“Shiro isn’t dead you know? Though I doubt you ever thought he was,” said Shirogane, not taking his eyes off the stars.

“Where is he then?”

“I’m getting there. Shiro was captured by the Galra and he was held captive for nearly a year. He came back…not quite the same. He felt ashamed, no embarrassed. How could he let anyone see him like this? He wasn’t the Shiro that they knew. How could they accept him if he had trouble accepting himself. The Galra had made Takashi Shirogane a monster. So he created a new persona. He joined the Altean military under his new guise.”

“What’s your point here? Where is Shiro?” asked Keith, annoyance and anger slipping into his voice. Keith waited a year to hear anything, any news or any word, on Shiro’s whereabouts. Duke Kurogane chuckled, while untying the lace that held his mask.

“Haven’t I told you Keith, patience yields focus.” 

“Shi…ro?” Keith froze looking at the Duke’s, no Shiro’s face. “Shiro? Is that you? Shiro!” Keith threw himself into Shiro’s arms, tears running down his face. “I knew you weren’t dead! I never stopped looking for you! Even when everyone else lost hope, I never stopped. I dropped out of the military and I tried so hard to find you!” Keith just sobbed. After a year of searching, a year of hoping, Shiro was here in his arms.

“I know Keith, I know.”

Keith clutched tightly to Shiro, almost afraid if he let him go Shiro would disappear again. Shiro just kissed Keith on the top of the head and held him, whispering “I love you” into his hair. “Shiro...I…I missed you,” said Keith finally letting go of Shiro.

“Keith there wasn’t a day I didn’t wish I could come home. That I could see you. I…had a lot to work through. Its like they say, you are your own worst enemy.” Shiro removed the black glove covering his right hand.

“…A prosthetic? Shiro, you know I love you regardless.”

“I know that now Keith. So, may I have this dance?” Shiro extended his right hand, bowing gracefully to Keith. Keith smiled tears drying on his face, and placed his hand in Shiro’s. Shiro pulled him close and they swayed gently to the faint music from the ballroom.

“Don’t ever leave again,” whispered Keith, resting his head on Shiro’s chest as they swayed.

Shiro gently smiled and tipped up Keith’s head. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Shiro bent down and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith pressed back into the kiss, overjoyed to have Shiro back. Shiro paused to take a breath, but Keith stood on his tip toes and recaptured Shiro’s lips. He had to be without Shiro for a year, he didn’t want to waste a single moment.

Keith finally pulled away, breathless. “That was to make up for all the time you were gone.” Shiro just chuckled and pulled Keith back into dancing position, swinging Keith around in a makeshift waltz. Shiro hummed along to the music as Keith laughed, his face aglow with pure love and adoration.


	3. Heith Cheerleading Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Unfathomable-angel on tumblr. Currently taking requests

“Shiro I don’t know why you dragged me here. I don’t think I would be the best judge of your routine. Besides the competition is tomorrow I’m not sure how much I can help you guys out.” Shiro pushed Keith into the bleachers.

“We need an audience perspective, a big part of the energy of a routine comes from its audience. So don’t move from this spot.” Shiro turned to lighting jog down the bleachers.

Keith watched as Shiro joined his fellow teammates in a huddle. They did some pump up cheer, one that Keith couldn’t quite make out, and moved into formation. The Voltron University Cheer team was known across the country as the best of the best. Pidge and Lance were some of the best flyers there were and Shiro and Hunk was the best base there was. Hunk was perfect….for his position! He had the strength and size for it. Talking to Pidge, Keith found out they had never once felt that Hunk would let them fall. Keith still to this day was surprised Lance somehow convinced them to join the cheer team.

Keith admired Hunk and when he realized that he might have feelings for him, he pushed those feelings aside. Him and Hunk already had a pretty easy going friendship and Keith didn’t want to ruin it. Hunk always was there for Keith, whether that be someone to vent to or someone to get him out of his dorm. Keith knew he wasn’t the most approachable person, he’s still surprised that when Shiro introduced him to his teammates is turned out for the better. They were his closest friends, and he dare say his only true ones. Keith went to every game they preformed at and cheered them on, even though crowds weren’t his thing.

Keith would sit there and watch Hunk, and his muscles flexing as he did his best to support his teammates. Sometimes while preforming a hard stunt, Hunk would stick out his tongue in concentration as he cheered, and Keith found it endearing. Though he would never tell anyone that, and when the team would ask him how he thought their performance was he would say, “solid.” Whether he was referring to Hunk or the routine, no one knew.

The music roared to life in the empty gymnasium as Keith was shook back to the present. Everyone was in formation and began their routine. The movements were sharp and their faces focused. Keith’s eyes automatically moved to Hunk, who locked eyes with him…and winked? Keith gasped. Had he imagined it had Hunk winked at him? Keith shook himself and continued watch the routine. He was given the task to judge them and by god he was going to do this. For Shiro. The song seemed to be coming to an end and the team moved together to lift Pidge one final time. They had a bull horn in their hand…wait when did they get that? And where was Hunk?

“Give me a D!” yelled Pidge

“D!” responded the team.

What could they possibly be spelling? Last time Keith checked Voltron University didn’t start with a D, and neither did their mascot, the Lion.

“Give me a A!”

“A!”

“Give me a T!”

“T!”

“Give me a E!”

“E!”

Date? Keith was puzzled. He knit his eyebrows together in confusion and he swore he could see Lance and Shiro giving him knowing smiles.

“Give me an M!”

“M!”

Datem? What could they possibly be spelling?

“Give me and E!”

“E!”

“What’s that spell?”

“Date me!” yelled back the team. Pidge fell and was caught, a shit eating grin on their face, as Hunk appeared from behind them, roses in hand. Keith’s heartbeat was going crazy as Hunk walked towards him embarrassed smile on his face.

“Hey,” said Hunk softly, as he stopped in front of Keith.

“H-Hey” responsed Keith. _Real smooth dude._

“So…uh… how about it then?” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and gave Keith a sheepish smile. Hunk’s knuckles were white as he gripped the bouquet in his other hand. Keith’s heart nearly burst and all his emotions finally boiled over and he barely was able to respond.

“I-I…y-yes…to uh… the date thing.” Keith grew redder and had trouble making eye contact with Hunk. “But…uh…how…”. Keith thought he was being subtle, he didn’t want to ruin anything he and Hunk had.

“You’re not exactly subtle ya know?” interjected Pidge. Keith just glared at her, face burning.

“So it’s a definite yes?” asked Hunk, a worried look on his face. “I-I dont want to force you to say yes. You don’t have to spare my feelings I--”

“Yes. I mean, it’s a yes”

High let out a sigh and handed Keith the bouquet of roses he has been gripping tightly, and Keith nearly dropped them. His knees felt like jelly.  
“And I’m sorry about the dramatic flair. I thought it was a little much but Lance roped me into it.”

“No! No, it was perfect,” replied Keith. He gripped the roses tighter, heart starting to finally calm.

“How about we grab some coffee then?” Hunk gave Keith a light smile, and Keith’s heart sang. He still couldn’t believe that any of this was happening. Keith took a deep breathe and responded.

“Yeah. That sounds great.” Hunk gave him another world ending smile and gently took his hand. The two of them left hand in hand, as the team whopped and hollered behind them.


End file.
